I-we missed you
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: Joanna gets a call from Hellboy and they have a little conversation. This is kinda sad and I can't do funnies…Sorry. Female!JohnMyers. Past Pregnant!John. Past HellboyxFemale!John. I suck at summaries…/-o-\


I-we missed you

Joanna gets a call from Hellboy and they have a little chat. This is kinda sad and I can't do funnies…Sorry. Female!JohnMyers. Past Pregnant!John. Past HellboyxFemale!John. I suck at summaries…/-o-\

ladadaladadadada

She kisses her baby's forehead as he sleeps in his crib. He scrunches up his face a bit and his mother laughs lightly behind her hand. She brushes his black hair from his forehead and she quietly tip toed out the room. She closes the door to his room and she makes her way to the living room. She picks up all of the baby toys and rearranges the furniture back to its original setting. When she finishes she slumps down on the couch and sighs happily. She rubs the tiredness from her eyes and stretches her arms before relaxing herself.

She was about to fall asleep when her phone rings. She reaches for it on the coffee table and settles back on the couch. She reads the caller ID only to see no one's name on it. She takes in a deep breath and answers. "H-hello? This is Joanna Myers speaking." She hears someone inhaling sharply before sighing in relief. "Who is this? Please tell me or I'm hanging up." Her voice quivers a bit before a familiar voice speaks up. "No, no, wait! I-I just wanna talk to ya!"

"H-Hellboy? Is that you?" Her brows crease and she slowly relaxes but the tension is still there is still there. "What do you want? How did you get this number and why are you calling me?"

"Hey, hey this is just a social calling. I just wanted to ask how you're doing. And I hacked into the main computer to find your profile and copied your phone number. It wasn't that hard." He says smugly and she can picture him smirking with his chest puffed proudly. She smirks and rolls her eyes, though he won't see her doing it, "You asked, no wait, begged Abe to help you didn't you? It's either that or you threaten one of the computer guys to give you my info." She hears him grunt and huffs in defeat and she smiles lightly.

"What is it you wanna talk about?" She asks as she walks into the kitchen. She opens the fridge to take a yogurt out and a spoon before walking back to the living room, reclaiming her couch. "I'm kinda busy with a mission here." She relaxes more into the couch and peels the cover from the yogurt. "What kinda mission?" He asks. He sounded a pinch worried there but she just ignores it. "Finishing my yogurt before the washing machine finishes washing the clothes." She digs into the yogurt and eats. She smiles when he chuckles on the other end of the line and her heart aches.

"Where are you?" He asks casually and she looks out the window next to her, "I'm a thousand miles away from wherever you are." She says, trying to act casual without leaving a hint that she's a little lonely. She looks at the flowers as they sway to the breeze and her eye lids closes a bit.

He hums and she was broken out of her trance. "I uh, I was just hoping we could see each other again. You know, meet somewhere like old friends. It's been boring here since you left. We miss you."

Her heart breaks and beats all the while and she starts to notice that it's slowing down to an alarming rate, like it was breaking all over again. She could feel her heart numbing and she exhales slowly. She fakes sounding happy and she even threw a giggle in it, like what happened between them had never been written before.

"Yeah, I would like that, but I gotta a lot of things to do around here and-"She was cut off when the baby cries for food. "Hold on I gotta go."

"No, no, wait! I can hold if you need to do something first. I can wait. I don't want to use this piece of metal to call any more than I want to." She sighs and agrees. She walks into the baby's room and pushes the door open. She walks to the crying baby and squishes the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she picks up the baby and brings him to the living room where she already had his comforter on the floor before putting him down. But not without putting a pillow under his head first. "Sorry. I-I'm babysitting for a neighbor of mine. I have to feed him before he tears the wallpaper from the walls just from his crying." She laughs nervously.

"Hey, no problem. I haven't heard the sound of a baby, a human baby, for a long while now. I kinda miss it." Somewhere in there she heard regret in his voice but she shook it off and removes her first layer of clothing to breast feed the baby. She puts the phone on loud speaker and places the phone on the coffee table. "Can you hear me, Red?" She asks and he confirms. "You using loudspeaker or something?" He asks, sounding sheepish.

"Yeah. I have to bottle feed the little guy and I have to use both hands." She lies.

She picks up the baby and his mouth to her nipple. He suckles and she lightly pats his bum and rocks him lightly.

"H-how old is the little sport, Girl Scout?" He smirks when he hears her huff in annoyance at the nickname. "I thought you'd stop using that, but I guess I'll never be right whenever something has you in it." She smirks and he chuckles.

"He's only three months old. And the most handsome little guy I've ever laid eyes on." She speaks in adoration of a mother to her child and she smiles at her baby. He finishes and she lifts him up to her shoulder to burp him. Her baby boy gives the biggest burp.

And when that's finish Hellboy laughs lightly, "That was the biggest burp I've ever heard from a baby." She giggles, "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty sure he got it from his dad. I heard him burp like that whenever they invited me for dinner."

She tickles the side of her baby lightly and he lets out some squeals of delight, "Hey that sounds like fun over there." The baby squeals at the sound of Hellboy's voice and her eyes look a little sad.

"Are you ever coming back here, Girl Scout?" He asks, he sounded a little choked and she closes her eyes. A few quite seconds later, she responds. "I-I don't know, Red." She whispers and she could hear him sighing in defeat.

"I can't convince you to come back anytime soon can I?" His voice low and sounding … sad?

She shakes her head, even though he can't see it. "No, Red. I'm not coming back anytime soon." She softly says, like a whisper to his ear.

"I-I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, perhaps? Goodbye, Red." She picks up the phone and she could hear him exhaling lowly. "Goodbye, Joanna." He hangs up.

She held in her tears and walks down the hall to the baby's room.

NothingLeftToSay

Hellboy puts the phone down on the bedside table and leans his elbows on his knees and rubs his forehead with his flesh hand.

He can feel his heart beating slower and slower as it begins to numb. His tail twitching and his eyes closed. He can feel the bright color of his skin turning a dull grey as the life in him drains to the floor.

He lightly chuckles. He forgot to ask for the baby's name. "Idiot." He whispers to himself and the tears he kept from the moment he heard the babe's cries slides down his cheeks.


End file.
